


Betty Burgers

by beaniesandcrowns



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Overdramatic Jughead, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniesandcrowns/pseuds/beaniesandcrowns
Summary: Jughead finds out that Pop’s is closed for upgrades and needs Betty’s help to survive the week.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Betty Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing I saw on Twitter by

Betty was just finishing up her latest article for the Blue and Gold when she heard the front door slam shut and the unmistakable sound of Jughead’s combat boots stomping up the stairs to their bedroom. 

She looked up just in time for him to burst into the room and fling himself onto their bed face first as he let out an almost inhuman groan.

“Pop’s is shut for a week Betty! A week! Veronica has denied me burgers for a week so she can do some ‘necessary upgrades’ I need burgers Betty!”

Betty span her chair around and giggled at her boyfriend’s overdramatic reaction. She moved over to sit next to him on the bed and stroked his head gently as he wallowed in pity.

“Jug it’s only for a week, I’m sure you can survive.”

He rolled over to face her and placed his hand gently on her thigh, “I love you Betty, but you should surely know by now that I really can’t survive a whole week without a Pop’s burger.”

Betty took Jughead’s beanie from his head and gently started combing her fingers through his hair, “How about you relax up here, maybe take a little nap and I’ll make you some homemade burgers. They won’t be as good as Pop’s but it will be similar. Then afterwards we could maybe have a shower and spend the evening together since my mom is on that journalism retreat and your dad and Jellybean are visiting Gladys.”

He gazed up at her before pulling her down by a hand at the back of her neck into a long, loving kiss.

“Has anyone told you that you are the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for?”

“Maybe a couple of times but I could use a reminder”

She pulled him back to her as their lips met in another long kiss.

The burgers could wait for a little bit.

——

An hour later they were cuddling in bed after Betty’s homemade burgers and several rounds of delicious sex.

“I’m going to require Betty burgers and sex every night to survive this week, Betts. I hope you’re ready.”

She gently dragged her fingers along his jawline and brought him into a sweet kiss, “Anything to keep you happy Juggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was a major short notice, I got the inspiration and immediately wrote it and posted it kind of thing so if there are any mistakes I’M SORRY.  
> Come say hi to me on Twitter @beaniesncrowns and Instagram where I’m so inactive it’s mad @bugheadslols


End file.
